Biragon
Biragon (ビラゴン, Bilagaon) is a rat-eel like monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Biragon is a strong but slow-witted monster who is also somewhat lazy and likes to be a pirate. History Debut: Eel Pirate Monster Biragon Biragon made his debut when he rose up from the waters of Fukuoka bay and terrorized some fishing boats. After dealing with the boats, Biragon then set his sights to Fukuoka and headed towards there. Biragon then began his raid, but he was then intervened by FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then asked some questions to Biragon, asking him why he was smashing buildings and why he was doing so to begin with. Biragon then revealed his intentions; stating that he came to attack Fukuoka to raid it of it's cash and then wreck it for good measure. FlamingoMask then called Biragon a fool, but Biragon didn't care. FlamingoMask then said to Biragon that if he wanted to steal and wreak havoc on Fukuoka, he would have to get past himself first. Biragon accepted the challenge. Biragon was quick to the fight; striking first by firing a stream of electricity from his mouth at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask away. Biragon then got out his sword and began to swashbuckle his sword at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was quick enough to avoid any serious harm from Biragon's sword and fought back by firing his light beam at Biragon, also sending Biragon's sword flying back. Biragon then ran at FlamingoMask and swung his tail at him; FlamingoMask then caught his tail; but this ultimately turned out to be a bad idea as then Biragon then unleashed a powerful shock from his tail against FlamingoMask, shocking him greatly. FlamingoMask then let got of Biragon's tail, staggering back and shaking from the shock. Biragon then lept up and delivered a flying kick against FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask sliding against the ground hard. Biragon then walked over to his pick up his sword and then held up his sword; he then began walking menacingly towards FlamingoMask's body. Biragon then lowered down and aimed his sword at FlamingoMask's neck, intent of cutting his head off. As Biragon raised up his sword though; FlamingoMask then fought back and summoned his Wrecking Flail an swung it against Biragon; hitting him against the face hard. FlamingoMask then concentrated his light energy and then fires a powerful light beam at Biragon, sending Biragon back towards the sea. As FlamingoMask flew over to check, Biragon then swam away retreating, defeated; though Biragon swore that he'd be back soon. Dinner at the Monster Bar! Biragon made a cameo in the RP where he a customer at the Kaiju Sakaba and was seated at table with Gebagoro and gave a toast for being bounty hunters and he and Gebagoro then proceeded to sip their drinks. Abilities & Arsenal * Electricity Beam: Biragon can fire a stream of electricity from his mouth to shock against his foes. * Sword: Biragon can conjure up his sword, which he can slice through against buildings or ships with ease. * Long Tail: Biragon has a long tail that he often keeps wrapped around himself. He can use his tail like a whip at his opponents, either to grapple them or to deliver a powerful and very painful electric shock against his foes. * Bat: Biragon's secondary weapon, a bat that he can conjure up that he can also use for battle. * Adept Swimmer: Biragon is a very fast and excellent swimmer. Trivia * Biragon was originally going to be named "Unagi". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Pirates Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)